Breaking a Weasley Tradition
by a proud geekfreak
Summary: (AU) What if Ron's deep desire to be different from his brothers had landed him in some other house besides Gryffindor? What if it had landed him in...
1. Being Sorted

Disclaimer: I won nothing! yeah I feel so special owning nothing!

A/N: this is an alternate universe story.

Summery: (This is told from Ron's point of view) What if Ron's deep desire to be different from his brothers had landed him in some other house besides Gryffindor? What if it had landed him in.....

* * *

"**Slytherin!**" The hat cried out on top of my head.

_Excuse me?_ I ask in my head.

_Slytherin_, it replied back.

My heart sunk down to my stomach, and my stomach sunk down to my toes.

No one in the great hall was making a sound. Everyone knew it was a Weasley tradition to be in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. I stare at Fred, George, and Percy with pleading eyes. Fred and George shrugged their shoulders, and Percy looked away, his eyes full of shame.

Professor McGonagall regained herself and took the hat off of my head, and said, "Step down Mr. Weasley."

I got up, and Professor Dumbledore started a clap for me. I knew all eyes were staring at me, and I felt myself turn as red as my hair. I sat down next to some third year, and stared at the plate. All the Slytherins were looking at me, but didn't talk to me. I looked over at the table I was supposed to be in; I looked at the Gryffindor table and I felt, in the pit of my stomach, a small yearning to be there too, with my brothers, Harry Potter, and even the annoying Hermione Granger.

As Dumbledore started talking, Malfoy asked in a disapproving voice, "How did you end up here?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

I wasn't listening to a word Dumbledore was saying, I was wondering how I was supposed to live with these brutes. I replayed what the hat said in my mind.

_Ah, another Weasley, well I know were to put you, it had started. Wait what is this? You have a strong desire to stand out from your brothers?_

_Yes sir_, I answered it.

_Well, I know what to do with you know_, it told me before it cried out that devastating word that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Slytherin, how could I have gotten in Slytherin? I wasn't evil or wanted muggle borns to die, I liked muggle borns and I knew I wasn't evil. I would have taken Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, just not Slytherin.

As the food appeared, I only had a little of it. I was afraid that I was going to be sick. After we ate, we were lead to our dormitories. As we entered the Slytherin's common room, I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. This common room gave of a cold, unlivable vibe. The couches, and chairs seemed like they were hard, and uncomfortable. As we headed up to our beds, I felt even more uncomfortable seeing how some of the boys have already started making groups if friends, while I was trying to just to say hello to someone.

As we entered our dormitories, I went to the bed with my stuff on it, when Malfoy sat on my bed and said, "I want this one."

"Uh, ok," I said, as I moved my stuff.

I walked over to Malfoy's old bed, and was about to sit on it when Malfoy said, "I want that one too."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"Outside or on the floor," Malfoy told me.

"Or you could just go stuff yourself," I told him.

"What did you say Weasel?" Malfoy asked, getting up angrily.

"I said go stuff yourself," I told him again.

"It's bad enough you are a disgrace to pure blood wizards, but you know you are going to disgrace the Slytherin house," Malfoy said.

I looked at him and asked, "Are you sure **_you_** don't disgrace the wizarding world?"

"How dare you," Malfoy said. "Crabbe, Goyle get him!"

Crabbe grabbed my left arm, while Goyle grabbed my right arm, and Malfoy cracked his knuckles, smiling.

"Hey, Draco," called out a Slytherin, "why don't you him alone?"

This Slytherin was a big guy, with a nose piercing, and he had hair that was dyed black. Malfoy looked the guy up and down and decided that this guy could beat him up, thus Malfoy said, "Let him go Crabbe, Goyle. Just watch it Weasel."

Malfoy turned to my bed and said, "That's lumpy anyway."

I put my stuff down on my bed again and said to the boy, "Thanks."

The boy looked like he didn't care, but then lowered his voice and said, "No problem, just don't cross Malfoy again. I won't be around all the time."

"What's your name?" I asked.

He acted like he didn't hear me, but said, quietly with out moving his lips said, "Millicent Bulstrode."

"Ron Weasley," I told him, quietly also. I had the feeling anyone who showed kindness to me, was going to be marked by Malfoy.

Millicent nodded, but didn't say anything further. I got ready for bed, and then fell asleep dreading the whole upcoming year.


	2. The First Day of School

The next morning, I got lost on my way to the great hall. It didn't help the Malfoy had pointed me in the wrong direction. When I got there the mail had already arrived, and I noticed that Fred and George were arguing over something. I made me feel even more of a yearning to be at that table. I slowly shuffled my feet to a seat in the Slytherin table. As I sat down I kept staring at the Gryffindor table, feeling a pain in the pit of my stomach.

As I got my schedule, I noticed that I had Herbology then Transfiguration. I noticed at the end of the week he had Double potions with the Gryffindor. I groaned, even though he knew that Professor Snape would have to favorme because I was in Slytherin.

Then I got an idea, what if I try to talk to Professor Snape about transferring to another house; it was worth a shot.

I finished eating quickly, and went back to the Slytherin tower to grab the things I need for today. As I was walking back, I felt a hand reach out and grab the back of my robes. The hand dragged me into a broom closet, and I heard someone mutter _lumos_.

A light came on, and I saw the grinning faces of Fred and George. A breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "What's going on?"

"Here, mum sent you this," George said, handing me a thin envelope.

I looked at him and asked, "You dragged me in a closet for this?"

"Yeah, we can't be seen talking to a Slytherin," Fred informed me, and then added, "even if you are our brother."

"Gee, thanks, did mum send you all a letter?" I asked.

"Yeah," George said, pulling out a thick envelope.

I looked at his thick envelope, and then at my thin envelope. Fred placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Mum is probably just telling us things not to do. I'm sure with out all that, our letters are smaller then yours."

"Thanks," I muttered sadly.

"Hey, buck up," George said. "Mum still loves you."

"The question is, does Percy still love me?" I asked.

"He, is well, getting used to the fact we have a Slytherin in the family," Fred told him, trying to make it sound nicer then it really was.

"How are you two adjusting?" I asked.

"Well, we still like you," George told him, "but we are very confused. How did this happen?"

"The hat said something about my strong desire to be different from my family, and then he said, Slytherin," I told them.

"Now, why wouldn't you want to be like us?" Fred asked.

"Well, I don't see the point of dragging a family member into a broom closet," I joked with them, only not smiling.

"Like we said, we can't be seen talking to a Slytherin, so if anyone asked we beat you up," Fred said, but he could have been joking, it was hard to tell.

"Well, good luck," George, said as Fred and George went out of the broom closet.

I waited amount and walked out, too. I heard the bell ring, and stuffed the letter in my bag, and ran off to Herbology.

Herbology was boring, and Malfoy kept throwing beans at me. Transfiguration was dull too. After the two classes, I made my way back to the Slytherin Tower. As I entered the common room, I got glares from every single Slytherin. I got some supplies and then went to the library to gat away.

I saw Hermione Granger sitting at a table, and I didn't really want to talk to someone like her, but I was desperate.

"Hi, Hermione right?" I ask, greeting her.

"Yes, Ron is it?" She asked back.

"Yeah," I told her. We didn't say anything for a moment, till I asked, "So, why are you in the library?"

"I'm studying for Transfiguration," Hermione told me. Then she asked, "What about you?"

"Doing homework for Transfigurations," I told with fake excitement.

"Oh, how is that class, I haven't had it yet?" She asked.

"It's all right, a little boring, but all right," I told her. Then I asked, "What classes did you have today?"

"Oh, we had Charms, and History of Magic," Hermione told me.

"You're lucky," I told enviously

"About what?" she asked.

"You're in Gryffindor, I would love to be in Gryffindor, or any other house," I told her.

"Slytherin can't be all that bad," she said, trying to console me.

"No, it is," I told her. "I can't believe the hat put me there, if I wasn't in Gryffindor, then I should have been in Hufflepuff."

"I don't know why I was in Gryffindor, I think I should have been in Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"Do you at least like being a Gryffindor?" I asked.

She looked down, feeling bad for me, and said, "Yes."

I didn't know what to say, so I pulled out the letter from my mum, and read it.

_Dear Ronald,  
__How are you? Your father and I are happy you got into Hogwarts. We hope you have a nice year. You will always have a home with us.  
__Love,  
__Mum._

My heart dropped again. My mother and father loved me, but they were treating me differently already. I could see my mother trying to restrain herself while she was writing the letter. I wanted to be different, but not the bad different.

Hermione noticed my sad face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My mum and dad are treating me differently already. They treat me like I'm a traitor to the family," I told her, with a heavy sigh.

"It's not your fault though, you couldn't help it," Hermione said.

"Thanks," I told her with a weak smile. It was the first smile I had cracked since the hat sorted me.

I finished my Transfigurations homework. I looked around, wondering what time it is. I looked at Hermione and asked, "You wouldn't know what time it is, would you?"

"No, but it has to be around dinnertime," Hermione told me.

"Want to try and find the great hall together?" I asked.

Hermione shut her book and said, "Sure."

Thanks to Hermione, we found our way to the great hall rather quickly. Dinner had just begun, and I walked with her till we reached the Gryffindor table and I said, "Well, bye, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, especially in the library," She told me with a smile.

As I walked over the Slytherin table, I felt their disapproving glares on the back of my neck. I sat down and they all stared at me. It stayed like that till I asked, "What?"

Malfoy's eye twitched and he mumbled out of the corner his mouth, "We'll talk later."

I shrugged and finished eating. I left for my common room and Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle started followed me to the common room. It felt a bit strange, but I figured they were also coming back to the common room, so I shrugged it off. I kept walking and they came up to me and Malfoy said, "Turn right here."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not trusting them.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded, and Malfoy just smiled. I felt trapped, so I turned right with them. We reached the end of a long hallway, and I knew they had tricked me. I turned around to try and escape. Malfoy nodded and Crabbe and Goyle grabbed me again. I tried to get away from their grasp, but their hold was too tight.

Malfoy smirked and said, "It's bad enough you got into Slytherin, but you are disgracing the house on the first day."

"What did I do?" I asked, truly confused.

"You were talking to that mudblood," Malfoy said.

"Don't call her that!" I yelled.

"Why? If you are going to be in Slytherin you need to learn a few things," Malfoy informed me.

"Well, I'm not going to be in Slytherin," I told him, my arms still being held by Crabbe and Goyle. "I'm going to Professor Snape and seeing if I can transfer."

"That's good," Malfoy told me. He paused and then said, "However, you do need to be taught a lesson."

Malfoy balled his right hand into a fist, and hit his left him with it. The sound echo through the abounded hall, and I started struggling. Malfoy laughed and hit me in the stomach. I groaned in pain, and I felt light headed. I rolled my head back, and Malfoy hit me again in the stomach. I turned and faced him, and stupidly asked, "Is that all you got?"

Malfoy vented, and gave me an evil glare. He slugged me in my left check, and gave me a fat lip. I moaned, and looked back up at him. He smiled and hit me in my stomach again. I felt ready to pass out, and I went limp in Crabbe and Goyle's arms. Malfoy was getting ready to hit me again, when a voice cried out, "Hey, leave him alone."

I was able to look up, and see Percy coming towards us. Crabbe and Goyle automatically let go of my arms, and I fell to the ground, my head reeling. Percy puffed out his chest and asked, "What's going on here?"

"We got lost on **our** way to **our** common room," Malfoy said, stressing the ours to show Percy that I was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor.

"And you found it would be helpful to punch Ron to get the right way to the common room?" Percy asked.

"We weren't punching Ron," Malfoy said, innocently.

"So he is just bleeding on his own?" Percy asked.

"We were trying to help him, we found him here," Malfoy said, covering for himself and his friends.

"Well run along now," Percy told them.

After they left Percy offered me a hand up. I took it gratefully and said, "Thanks."

"You should watch out around Malfoy," Percy warned me.

"Yeah, I know," I told.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks again," I told him.

"Well, you better get going too," Percy, said to me. Then he added, in a disapproving voice, "The Slytherin commons are in that directions."

"Thanks," I told him again.

He nodded, and slowly walked away. I felt a pain of guilt in my stomach and slowly started walking towards my common room, feeling sick from my beating.

* * *

A/N: remember this is an alternate universe. 


	3. Potions

The week passed quickly, and before I knew it was time for Potions. As I walked down to the Potions classroom, I began to worry if Snape would let me transfer. If he had said no, then I would be screwed with my family and with Malfoy.

Potion class we had to be grouped into threes. I got really scared for a second, but then I saw Millicent sitting with no one else. I walked over to them and asked, "Can I sit here?"

Millicent looked around and said, grumpily, "I guess if there is no other places."

I sat down as Professor Snape came in and started talking about his class. Then he started picking on Harry Potter with questions, that Hermione knew the answers to. I figured that she had pre-studied for the class, since I have seen her around the library. Malfoy and his bodyguards started laughing at Harry, and I felt a strong urge to flick beans at them. The only thing that kept me from doing that was the knowledge that if I screw something up, then Snape might not let me transfer. Harry made a comment to Snape, and Snape took away a point. We started brewing a potion, and Neville melted his caldron, somehow leading Snape to take a point from Harry.

"But I didn't do anything," Harry stated.

"Exactly, trying to hard to protect your precious ego?" Snape asked.

"I was focusing on my own potion, I didn't know I was in charged of every Gryffindor caldron," Harry objected.

"That is another point lost for Gryffindor, and if we will discuss this after class," Snape sneered, the corner of his mouth twitching.

After class, I went up to Snape's desk, and asked, "Professor Snape, can I talk to you about transferring to a different house?"

"Can this wait Weasley?" Snape asked. Then he added, "In case you forgot, I have to have a talk with Potter."

"Professor Snape, this will only take a moment," I started.

"Transferring is something you need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about," Snape said.

"Do you know how I can set up an appointment?" I asked.

"I'll make you an appointment," Snape said. Then he asked, "Why would you want to transfer, don't like my house, Weasley?"

"To be honest Sir," I told him, "if it had better company in it, then I wouldn't mind so much."

"Well, Potter, you felt so inclined to argue with me during class, here is your time," Snape told Harry.

I went over and packed my bag. I tried hard not to listen to what Harry and Snape were talking about. I heard bits and pieces of it, and it went like Harry was trying to defend himself, and Snape was just insulting him, in the snide way he talked.

As I headed out of the classroom, Harry came right after me muttering about Snape. As I kept walking up the stairs, I turned to him and told him, "He's an idiot, why do you think I'm trying to transfer?"

"Thanks," Harry replied weakly. He looked at me and asked, "Do you want to come visit Hagrid with me?"

"Even though I'm a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Well, I don't care, and it's not like you want to be in Slytherin," Harry said.

"Well, let's go to Hagrid's then," I said.

We walked down to Hagrid's together, talking and laughing. I felt happy when I talked to Harry, and even though I did like talking to Hermione, she was just too uptight. Harry was relaxed, and fun to be around. He didn't have a big ego like Snape imaged him to have, Harry was real and down to earth. I talked to him about what classes he liked so far, and we both agreed that Malfoy was a jerk and that Potions is going to be a dragged.

We went to Hagrid's hut, and he gave us a warmer welcome. He did talk about how nice my brother was, but with 5 older brothers it's hard not to mention them. Harry noticed a newspaper article about the break in Gringotts, and we talked to Hagrid about it till it was time for dinner.

As we walked back to the castle, Harry asked, "How did you get that cut on your lip?"

"Crabbe and Goyle decide to play tug-a-war with my arms, while Malfoy's fist need to meet my face," I told him, cracking a smile.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I was seen talking to Hermione Granger in the library," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"That really sucks," Harry said.

"Yeah, so for my safety, and this is nothing against you," I told him, very apologetically, "I can't be seen walking around with you."

"I understand," Harry told me. Then he stopped walking and said, "Go ahead, and I won't tell Malfoy."

"Thanks," I said, and walked into the dinning hall, by myself. I hated myself for making Harry do that. I was too much of a wimp to stand up to Malfoy, no wonder I wasn't in Gryffindor where people are supposed to be brave. I sat down at the Slytherin table, hating myself.

* * *

A/N: sorry it is so short! but oh well, right? at least there is something for you to read. enjoy!!! I'll try to write more soon!

A/N: I know, Millicent is supposed to be a girl!!! ok, I know that now!!! well too bad in this story Millicent becomes a he!!! so there. I just looked it up on and yes it is a girl's name, but I would never call a girl Millicent!!!! so she is a he in this story, get use to it!


	4. Midnight Duel

Disclaimer: own nothing, except the story line!! yeah! go me!  
A/N: sorry about the long wait, writer's block (it should be cursed into oblivion) and plus it is midtrems (something else that should be cursed into oblivion!), and thanks for reading!

* * *

On Thursday I noticed a flyer about flying lessons. My heart sunk down to his toes again. Flying lessons with the Gryffindor, this would have made me happy, except for the fact that Malfoy would be watching my every move. Malfoy has been watching me very closely, just waiting for me to screw up, so we could have another little talk. That morning Malfoy seemed to be in a very bad mood, and really itching to get into a fight. My first clue was when he bumped into me hard and then, of course, Crabbe and Goyle followed the same suit as Malfoy.

At breakfast there was a small commotion at the Gryffindor table. Neville had gotten a package, but I couldn't see what it was, nor did I care that much. Malfoy, however, took this opportunity to be a pain. He started harassing Neville, and I heard something along the lines of remembrall, but didn't pay too much attention. Well, I started paying attention during Flying Lessons.

I was standing fairly close to Harry, and when we had to say "up" to our brooms, his obeyed and mine hit me in the face. Harry muffled back some laughter, and I shot him a glare. Neville started flying before the whistle and ended up hurting himself, big surprise there. As Madam Hooch left to bring Neville to the Hospital Wing Malfoy picked up a thing Neville dropped.

"Look, it's the stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him," sneered Malfoy, picking up the remembrall.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry very quite, but also very strong.

Malfoy smirked, and jumped on a broom. Harry followed suit, with protest from Hermione of course, and started flying after Malfoy. We all watched eagerly from the ground, wondering what they were saying. Harry lunged at Malfoy, who just dodged out of the way. Then Malfoy said something, and then threw the remembrall. Harry went into a 50-yard dive after the remembrall, and amazingly enough, Harry caught it. As he landed, he was greeted by a loud cheering. The only people who weren't cheering were Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

I was cheering on the hardest, and patting Harry on the back. I saw Harry smile, but then his face quickly dropped. I looked in the same direction as Harry was looking, and I saw Professor McGonagall walking towards Harry, looking astonished. She started lecturing Harry, and Parvati said in defense for Harry, "It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quite, Miss Patil-" Professor McGonagall started.

"But Malfoy-" I interjected.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me now," McGonagall told Harry and me.

As soon as Harry and McGonagall, Malfoy started walking over to me. I stood my ground, and braced myself for what ever Malfoy was going to do. He pushed my left shoulder and asked, "What were you thinking? What would you have possibly gained if you sold me out? Don't you think I would have made you pay for it?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't really care."

Malfoy pushed my shoulder again and sneered, "Just wait, you'll start to care."

I just rolled my eyes at him, and said nothing else. Then Madame Hooch came back, and greeted, "Right then, let's start."

After class I quickly scurried out of there, and head towards the library. I sat down at a table in the back corner, and started working on my homework. In a few moments the door opened, and I ducked under the table incase it was Malfoy. It was Hermione and she was used to me hiding under a table, so she just walked over and greeted in an emotionless voice, "Hello Ron."

I popped my head up from under the table and asked, "Hi Hermione, let me guess you are studying for the test in Potions that is in a month?"

"Actually, I am just working on my Charms homework," Hermione told me.

"Oh, in that case, you want to help me with my Charms homework?" I joked with her.

She just smiled at me, and I knew that was a no. After a while, the library door opened again and I shot under the table. Hermione just rolled her eyes, and kept on working. Harry walked over to Hermione and greeted, "Hey Hermione."

"Hi," Hermione answered back.

"Have you seen Ron around?" Harry asked.

"Hiding under the table," Hermione told him, and then muttered under her breath, "the chicken."

I popped my head up and said, "Hi Harry."

"Why were you hiding?" Harry asked, looking as though he was trying to hold back laughter.

"I wasn't hiding, just retrieving a fallen quill," I told him. I held up my quill, and then asked, "But enough about me, what happen with McGonagall?"

Hermione made a noise in the back of her throat, showing her disapproval. She got up and said, "I need to go study in a quiet place."

As she left, Harry started telling me what happen when Malfoy, and the idiot brothers came in. Malfoy smirked and asked, "Well, saying farewell to your poor friend before you have to leave?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "You're a lot brave with your bodyguards around."

"I'll take you on anytime," Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes. Then his face soften and he said, "Tonight, we'll have a Wizard's duel. Wands only- what never heard of a Wizard's duel before?"

"Yes he has," I told them, even though I wasn't sure if Harry had. "I'll be his second, who is going to be yours?"

Malfoy snorted, and looked at Crabbe and Goyle. Then he turned to me and said, "Crabbe, is midnight with ok with you two?" When I nodded, he continued, "We'll meet at the trophy room, it is always unlocked."

As soon as Malfoy left the library, Harry turned to me and asked, "What did you get me into? And what does it mean to have a second?"

"Well, a second takes over if the first person died in a Wizard's duel," I told him. When I saw a look of horror appear on Harry's face, I told him, "But we are just students, so I don't think we know any spells that will kill anyone."

"What if he does know spells, and I can't get my wand to work?" Harry asked, very anxious.

"Throw your wand off to the side and punch him in the nose," I suggested to him.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, standing near us, we both turned to look at her. When we saw she had our attention, she continued, "Wandering around the school at night is against the school's rules. If you get caught, which you are bound to, you'll lose points for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. And if you aren't hated enough, _Ron_, you'll be hated even more."

"Well, it really isn't any of your business," said Harry.

"Goodbye," I told her, as Harry and I walked away, talking about the duel.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside the Gryffindor tower around eleven thirty," I told him, and then bided him goodbye.

As I headed towards the Slytherin Dudgeon, I tripped and fell down a small flight of stairs. I sat up, and my head was spinning. After a couple seconds of being disoriented, I looked up the stairs and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughing. Malfoy had his wand out and called down to me, "Watch the stairs Weasel. You never know when you'll _trip_ down them."

"Tripping spell," I murmured under my breath, angry. I glared up at him and yelled, "Just wait for tonight, Harry is going to kick your sorry-"

"Right Weasel," Malfoy said, cutting me off. He started walking down the stairs towards me and said, "Speaking of weasels, I'm going to make you start caring about selling us out."

I gulped and tried to get up, but I was still disorientated from my spill. Malfoy looked down on me, as I looked up at him. He smirked and kicked my in my face, more accurately, in my nose. I moaned in pain, and got the taste of blood in mouth. I spit out the blood and asked Malfoy, "Hey, can't we be friends?"

Malfoy thought about it for a second and then stuck out his hand. "Here, let me help you up." I cautiously took his hand, and Malfoy helped me up. I looked at him incredulity and he answered, "God, you are suck a sucker."

Then he punched me in the stomach. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed my arms, and kept me from falling down. Malfoy grabbed my already sore nose and twisted it to the left, and I swore I heard something crack. I groaned and yelled out, "OW!" Malfoy kept hitting me, and very once in a while he would kick me in the shins.

Just when I thought I had enough, Malfoy said, "Let him go."

Crabbe and Goyle dropped me immediately, and then looked uncertain as what to do. I tried to keep myself standing up, but my legs gave out. Malfoy looked at them and said, "Go ahead and give him a kick."

The both gave me more then one kick, and would have continued if Malfoy didn't say, "Come on, we don't want to be late for dinner."

They left me alone, and I curled up in a ball and just lied there, waiting for the pain to subside. After a while, I managed to get up and get into the Slytherin Dudgeon. I really wanted to just collapse on my bed, but my body ached too much. He went to the bathroom and stripped down, inspected all my future bruises.I groaned and stepped into the shower, making the water as warm as it could go. It felt so good against my body. After the water started to loose its warmth, I stepped out and quickly got dressed. I grabbed my books, and started working on my homework, grateful for the silence in the common room. I finished all my homework right as people returned from dinner. I stayed in the common room, just killing time.

It was around eleven, and now only a few upper classman, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and me left in the common room. Malfoy smirked and asked me, "Scared about tonight?"

"Just wait," I told him. Then I asked, "Shouldn't you be preparing?"

"I would, but something smells down here," Malfoy told me.

"Then leave," I snarled at him. Malfoy surprised me by listening to my advice and leaving. I looked after him, knowing I should be concerned, but I wasn't. I checked the time and figured I better go meet Harry.

I almost ran into Flinch on my way up to Harry, but thankfully Peeves distracted him. As I waited out side the Fat Lady's portrait I could hear voices in side. Harry came out of the portrait, followed by Hermione.

"What is she doing here?" I whispered angrily.

"She was telling me about how bad this idea is," Harry told me.

"Well, now that you told him, go back inside," I hissed at her.

Hermione huffed and turned around, but saw that the portrait was closed and the Fat Lady gone. Hermione looked horrified and asked, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Stay here, we'll go get help," I told her, and then nudged Harry to go.

Harry and I walked a couple feet away from Hermione, and then it connected in her head. She caught up with us and said, "Ha, ha Ron. Very funny."

"I thought so," Harry said quietly.

Hermione shifted her gaze from me to Harry and just glared at him. Then she turned her attention back to me and asked, "What happen to your face?"

"I fell," I told her between grinned teeth.

As we continued walking, I tripped over something lumpy. Hermione looked at me and said, "Now I believe you fell."

Harry tried his best to stifle his laughter, and I glared at him and said, "That isn't funny."

I looked at the thing I tripped over and saw it was a body. The body of Neville, to be exact. Neville woke up and said, "Thank goodness you found me. I've been out here all night long."

"Neville shut up," I snarled at him.

"What happen to your face?" he asked me.

"I fell," I hissed at him, sounding very aggravated. Well, I was aggravated; I hated being reminded that Malfoy was constantly beating me. Also, it was late and we had two extra-unwanted people with us. I looked at my watch and said to Harry, "Let's go."

We found our way to the trophy room with out being caught by Flinch. The four of us sat in the trophy room waiting for Malfoy and Crabbe. I could feel the nervousness and the tension growing every passing moment. Finally I couldn't stand the silence and said, "Malfoy probably chickened out."

A noise was heard right outside the door, and we all waited to see if it was Malfoy but we heard Flinch's voice. We all froze and Harry was the first one to move. He nudged us along the wall, and out the opposite door. We crept down the hallway, but Neville be came scared and broke into a run. Only, his hand eye coordination becomes worse when he runs, and he knocked over a suit of armor. The sound was loud enough to wake the dead, and Harry yelled out, "RUN!"

We all ran as fast as we could, not even bothering to check if Flinch was following us. We were acting like wild antelopes in a stampede, just running as fast and as far as we could. We ended up around the Charm classroom, knowing that was far away from the trophy room, so we stopped to catch our breathe.

"He set you up, you know that right?" Hermione asked, with an I-told-you-so look.

"I'm going to suffocate him in his sleep," I said, balling my hands in a fist.

Then Peeves popped out of nowhere, and said, "What are the little ickiens students doing wandering out of bed at night?"

"Shut up Peeves," Harry snarled at him.

Peeves smiled smugly and yelled on the top of his lungs, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN AT THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!!!"

We all ran towards the end of the corridor, but found that the only door there was locked. I tugged on the door handle with all my might, but it didn't budge. I turned to the group and said, "This is it! We're screwed!"

Hermione pushed me aside and said, "Oh, move over." She wiped out her wand and said, "_Alohomora!_"

We quickly hurried in and shut the door. I pressed my ear up against the door to try and listen for Flinch. I heard him cursing at Peeves and Peeves whooshing away. I let out a sigh of relief, and Harry said, "He thinks this door is still locked."

Harry listened again, but then quickly said, "Neville stop tugging on my robe. What?"

We all turned around to see what was wrong with Neville. We followed his gaze and saw why the door was locked.

There was a dog, which was as big as a dragon and with three heads. All three heads were drooling yellow saliva. The six eyes stared at us, and no one moved. Finally Harry came to his sense and grabbed the door, and we all ran out of there. By some miracle we found our way to the Gryffindor tower. We stopped to catch our breathe and I asked, "Why is the school keeping that thing locked up?"

"Didn't you see the trap door it was guarding?" Hermione asked, angered.

"No, I was preoccupied with its heads," I told her.

She drew herself up in a huff and said, "I'm going to be before you get us either killed, or worse, expelled."

She said the password and walked in. Neville followed her and Harry put his hand on the portrait so it wouldn't close again. I looked at him and said, "She is screwed up in the head."

Harry nodded and asked, "Are you going to be ok going back to the Slytherin Dudgeon?"

"Fine," I told him. "Well, goodnight."

I started heading down towards the Slytherin house, and I almost ran into Flinch again. Thankfully he headed the opposite way. I was almost at the entrance when I heard a soft voice say, "Mr. Weasley."

I turned to see the owner of the voice, fearing the worst. My fears were realized. I looked at the owner of the voice and said, "Hello Professor Snape."


	5. Halloween

Disclaimer: own story line! nuttin else! go me!  
A/N: sorry for long wait, but writer's block! damn it! enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Professor Snape sat me down in his office and said, "Being outside your house after night is against the rules. Or did you five brothers forget to mention that?" 

"No, I'm sure they mentioned it to me," I told him, fighting all urges to smile.

"None the less, I can't bend the rules for you," Snape told me. He sat down across from me, and I saw an evil smirk creep across his face. He cleared his throat and purpose, "However, if for some reason you had valuable information about any other trouble makers, I'm sure you punishment could be greatly reduced."

I stared at him with disbelief; did he really expect me to rat out my one friend? I smiled at him and said, "I don't know of any other trouble makers, I was out by myself."

"Fine, you get two months detention," Snape told me sharply.

My mouth dropped to the floor and I stuttered out, "But… but… that's not fair!"

Snape smiled devilishly and told me, "Life's not fair, if it was you would be in Gryffindor and out of my hair. Now go to bed, and your detention starts tomorrow at eight."

I huffed at him, and then stomped out. I kept muttering curses under my breath, and all the hexes and curse I wanted to place on Snape. As I entered the dorm room I heard three beds sniggering. I glared at Malfoy's bed, stormed over to it, threw back the covers, and grabbed him by the neck. I started strangling him and yelled, "You double crossing little rat!"

Malfoy started making the gagging noises, and his arms started thrashing uncontrollably. Crabbe and Goyle ran over, and pushed me off of him. They lied on my arms, while my legs kicked air, trying desperately to escape. Malfoy tried to get closer to me, but as he toke a step towards me I kicked him in the face. Malfoy gagged on something, and spat out a tooth with some blood. Malfoy glared at me, and kicked me in my groin. I groaned, and brought my knees up to my chest. Malfoy bent down next to me, pulled my hair, and said, "You made me lose a tooth."

"It's a good look for you, really," I tried to convince him.

He punched me in the nose, and then kept hitting me till I blacked out. The next thing I remembered was felling Millicent slapping me, and saying, "Ron wake up, Ron wake up! Snape's been asked about you."

"Wha?" I asked, waking quickly.

"Snape wants you to meet him at the great hall at eight," Millicent told me.

"What time is it now?" I asked nervously.

"Seven fifty-eight," Millicent told me with a huge grin.

"What?" I asked, my voice filling with panic. I got up and ran to the great hall, only to find a very annoyed Snape.

"You're late," he told me.

"Only by a minute or two," I told him quietly.

"Don't talk back to me," Snape scolded me.

"Yes sir," I told him, while rolling my eyes.

"Halloween is next Friday, so-" Snape started.

"I don't have to do the detention," I suggested hopefully.

"No, you have to wash the dudgeons without magic, and then after the feast, you have to do the dishes by hand," Snape told me as a smiled curled on his face. My mouth hung open, and my heart dropped. He handed me a rag, and a bucket of grease and said, "Tonight you get to clean the trophy room by hand. Have fun."

I started head up to the trophy room, till Snape said to me, "Oh, since you missed classes today, another weeks worth of detention."

I glared at him, and head up to the trophy room for a long night of cleaning. After that, I went back to my dorm room and collapse into my bed. My routine for the next couple of days was to sleep, eat, do school work, and do my detention. Then I would repeat it the next day. It wasn't till Halloween when things changed.

I bumped into Harry on my way to the dudgeons, and we got to talk. After I told Harry about how long I had detentions, he said, "Man, that really sucks. Snape is such a little git."

"Tell me about," I said, rolling my eyes.

Harry cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Then he asked, "You didn't tell him why you were out, right?"

"No, I wouldn't snick," I reassured him.

"Thanks, well I better go," he said to me.

"Bye," I said and continued on to the dudgeons. I cleaned everything up, and just need to mop the floor. As I started mopping, I heard a rumble from the next room over. I stopped mopping and listened. I heard a huge grunt, and I went out to the hallway to investigate. I didn't see anything, so I turned around to go back to the dudgeon I was cleaning. As soon as I put the mop down on the floor again, I heard another grunt only this time louder and closer. I turned around again, but still didn't see anything. I started to get that eerie feeling, the one where the hairs on your neck stand up and your gut starts to squirm and you know that something bad is coming. I felt like abounding my detention and running to my dorm room, but I knew I would be in more trouble, so I stayed and continued working on my detention. Just then I heard another grunt, much closer and louder. I also felt a warm breeze, which was odd for the dudgeon. I dropped my mop and said, "That's it; I'm getting out of here."

As I turned around I saw a huge, grotesque troll. I gulped and said, "I'm in troubled."

The troll growled at me, and lifted up his club. I dodged to my left, missing his club when he brought it down. I started running towards the door, but I slipped on wet floor and ended up laying face down on the floor. The troll picked me up by my leg, and started shaking me like a rattle. I heard a sound like someone running away and saw a blur of purple fabric whip out of sight. I didn't have enough time to think anything about it because the troll started hitting me with his club like a piñata. The last thing I remembered was being hurled into a storage closet.

After that point I blacked out, and Harry explained what happen after that. Up at the feast they were all eating, laughing, and just having a grand old time. That was until Professor Quirrell interrupted the feast by telling them all about the troll. As everyone ran out of the great hall, and up to his or her houses, Harry grabbed Hermione and said, "Ron, he is in the dudgeons."

"Harry, Ron might not be the smartest wizard, but he does know to avoid trolls," Hermione said, and kept walking towards the Gryffindor house.

"Hermione let's just go check it," Harry suggested.

"It's against school's rules," Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm going with or without you," Harry told her sternly.

"No, and I won't let you break school rules," Hermione said sternly.

"Goodbye," Harry told her.

"PERCY!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone turned around and looked at them. Percy walked up to them and asked, in a very annoyed voice, "Yes, is there something I can help you with, Hermione?"

"Yes, if someone was down at the dudgeon doing a detention, would they be safe?" Hermione asked.

"Why of course," Percy told her. Then he went back to the beginning of the group and kept leading the way.

"See, Ron is fine," Hermione told Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and kind of drifted to the back of the group. As soon as Hermione wasn't looking, Harry darted away from the group and head down to the dudgeon. As he was heading down to there, he heard a noise coming from a hallway that leads to the astronomy tower. Harry cautiously head down in that direction, only to find the troll trying to bash through a locked door, using me as a human bat. Harry didn't know what to do so he tried the levitation spell they were teaching in Charms. Sadly he could only keep the club of the troll up for a couple seconds, till it fell to the floor with a loud clank. The troll turned to Harry, and picked up its fallen club. The troll took a step towards Harry, and Harry muttered, "Oh, crap."

Just then Dumbledore flew by, shouting spells on top of spells at the troll. The trop collapse on the floor, and Dumbledore came over to check on me. Harry ran over to me and asked, "Is he alive?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, …

* * *

A/N: cliff hanger! hahahahahahahaha! I laugh in all og your faces!

A/N2: haha! cliff hanger! nah, forget it I can't do that to all you!

* * *

Dumbledore sighed and said, "No, he isn't just badly injured."


	6. Hotspital Wing

As I woke up, everything was fuzzy and disoriented. I looked around and saw three redheads, and one person with jet-black hair. My vision started to come back and I recognized everyone. I smiled at them and I heard George say, "Praise the lord, he's alive."

"You gave us quite a scare," Percy told me. "Why were you serving a detention down in the dudgeon on Halloween?"

"Cuz, Snape is a cruel evil person," I told him.

"You should have heard the fit mum had when she found out," Fred told me, laughing at the memory. "She sent a howler to Snape, yelling at his irresponsibility. Snape turn red and took the howler out of the great hall before it went off."

"I wish I didn't miss that," I told them disappointed.

"She might still send one," George suggested cheerfully.

"So what happen?" I asked.

"Well, I went to warn you about the troll," Harry started explaining. "That's when I saw the troll already had you. I tried to curse him, but my curses had no effect. Dumbledore though, he came running in throwing every curse he knew at the troll, till finally the troll got knocked unconscious."

"How did the troll get in?" I asked.

"Everyone was hoping you could answer that," Percy told me.

I thought about it and tried to remember that night. I said my thoughts out loud. "I heard the grunt and felt a warm breathe on my neck. As I whirled around, I saw a blur of something, with an odd color and I heard a sound like someone light on his or her feet, running away. Then I remember the troll's club and that is about it."

"Do you know what color?" Fred asked eagerly.

"It was a dark color, very rich if that makes any sense," I told them, even though I had a thousand different thoughts in my head.

"It makes perfect sense," Dumbledore told me, coming up to me bed. "Now, if only we had the same sense as you."

"Hello Professor," we all greeted him.

"I was wondering if I could to talk to young Mister Weasley," he told us. Percy, Fred and Harry all left, leaving George and me. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Young Mister Weasley alone."

"Well you see we both are young Mr. Weasley," George informed him. "Fred was born three minutes before me, making Ron and I the youngest two brothers."

"Then I just wish to speak to Mister Ron Weasley then," Dumbledore told him with an amused smile.

"Alright then, take care little brother," George told me, before he left to follow Fred, Percy and Harry.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Everything I wanted to know I over heard you telling your brothers and Harry," he told me. "But I understand there is something you wanted to discuss with me, though."

"Right, my current housing situation," I told him. "Well, I just don't feel as though I belong there."

"You feel as though Slytherin was the improper chose for you?" Dumbledore clarified. I nodded and he said, "Well, that very well could be. No one's perfect, not even the sorting hat. Where do you think you should be?"

"Well, anywhere but Slytherin, maybe," I said sheepishly. I hesitated and said, "Gryffindor."

"You wouldn't mind being seen as just another Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"At this point, no," I told him forcefully.

"Well, then come by my office tomorrow and we shall the give the sorting house one last try," Dumbledore told me getting up.

"Thank you," I said.

He bided me good afternoon, and then left me. As Madame Pomfrey was checking on me, I didn't hear a word she said. I was too excited about tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: ok person you shall not know, put down the blunt butcher knife! I updated! I know it's short but I'm getting to the reasoning behind that.

A/N2: I'm freakin scared! some one threatened my life!

A/N3: ok, I'm calm now, no I really am not! I'm scared! slaps self ok better know.

A/N5: wait what happen to 4? anyway, I'm doing a poll: **Should I keep Ron in Slytherin, thus changing him evil or should I have him go back to Gryffindor? review me with what you think! and don't kill me! please! author starts crying!**


End file.
